Beta Content
This article is for the content of Five Nights at Treasure Island that was changed or did not make it to the final release. Camera placement According to the picture posted on AnArt's DeviantArt wall, the camera layout was different, with the 7th replacing the final CAM 6's placement and the first being inside the office. * Alongside this, the camera layout was supposed to be very different: ** CAM 1 was supposed to be the Employee Area. ** CAM 2 was supposed to be the Mascot Only Room. ** CAM 3 was supposed to be the Meat Freezer. ** CAM 4 was supposed to be the Character Prep 1. ** CAM 5 was supposed to be the Character Prep 2. ** CAM 6 was supposed to be the Bathroom. ** CAM 7 was supposed to be the Employee Lounge. Power usage According to one of the beta pictures, there was also supposed to be a power usage meter, similar to Five Nights at Freddy's. PM Clock In the same picture, the clock depicts "2 PM" instead of "2 AM". This would mean that the game could've taken place during the day rather than the night. Oswald's Jumpscare In TBmHC, Oswald's early jumpscare animation can be seen. It shows him attacking further away from the screen, and his mouth and chest seem to distort in their shape a little. Original Demo Old Main Menu Jumpscare In the original Five Nights at Treasure Island main menu, if the player stayed idle for too long, the Photo-Negative Mickey in the background would face the camera and say "Hey... Wanna see my head come off?". PN Mickey's beta death animation would then play and start the player on Night 1. This was removed in Remastered 1.0, and was temporarily replaced by the ENDgame option. A different version returned in Remastered 2.0. Photo-Negative Mickey Beta Jumpscare In early builds of the original Five Nights at Treasure Island demo, as seen in AnArt's files, Photo-Negative Mickey had a different jumpscare. He started out farther away from the player and would approach the player. Compared to the jumpscare seen in the final version of that demo, PN Mickey seemed to be flailing less. The jumpscare on the title screen, however, stayed unchanged in the final version of the demo. Original Phone Call In the original demo, the player can hear an old version of the Night 1 phone call. In this call, Greg is considerably more stern and sounds more professional. He also seems to be less "friendly" than in the remastered version of the game. Characters Hour GlassCollection of quotes said by the game's creator According to game creator Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, there was originally to be a little crawling humanoid character that was colored green. It is unknown what it did in-game, but it is known that it had no importance to the game's main story. Later on, Matthew released an image depicting the figure, and confirming its name to originally be Hour Glass. Dohna Matthew, the game's creator, tried to remake Jake into a girl (named "Dohna") for the remastered version of Five Nights at Treasure Island. By then, however, the call was already recorded having mentioned the main character's name as Jake. An early model for the "Dohna" character was made, and was meant to be seen in a mirror in Pirate Caverns, but went unused due to the decision to keep the Jake character. MickMick MickMick looked exactly like the real Mickey Mouse, unlike Photo-Negative Mickey the previous Main Character he had normal Colors and had a skull visible through the eyes, he was planned to be in the Final Game before the Project was Cancelled. Remastered Demo CTRL Usage In a video by Tia, it showed that there was a control where the player could press the CTRL key to stand still listed in the beta options menu. The video can be seen here. References Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Miscellaneous Category:Beta content Category:FNATI